Revelations
by BlazedStarbon
Summary: Fighting for all the wrong reasons is just as bad as lying. To disclose something previously secret is harder than it seems... even when time is uncooperative. SqualoxOC. Possible XanxusxOC Rated T for language and violence.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! in any way, shape or form. Those are the sole property of Akira Amano. _

**Warning: **_The following will endure OCs, coarse language, violence, and possible scenes of various calibers for your entertainment._

**Author's Note: **Constructive criticism is appreciated in terms of improvement. This is a SqualoxOC pairing. The following takes place in a new ten-years-later future after the events from the anime.

I decided to go back and revise the first 3 chapters into two. There were a few spelling mistakes and grammatical/sentence structure errors. It kept eating away at me and I want to make this story as interesting as possible, beginning straight from the start. Hopefully it will be more enjoyable for you to read.

* * *

><p><em>{*} Prologue {*}<em>

"That's close enough."

Three men slowly came into view from the other side of the gate, rifles carefully aimed at a cloaked, slim figure before them. Extra caution was necessary for unfavourable weather such as tonight. The rain came down in sheets, accompanied by small gusts of wind which obstructed their vision.

"What's your business here?" One asked cautiously.

"I wish to speak with your boss. My business is my own." The response was cool and steady.

The men glanced at each other through the rain. Confusion and uncertainty clouded their faces. The one in the middle stepped forward, rifle loosely aimed at its target. "This is private property. Peasants have no business here, especially women. Go home."

Not surprised by their conclusion, the said-woman reached under her cloak, soaked from the rain, and pulled out a piece of parchment with a very distinct signature flame. The other guards raised their weapons in response to her movements. The light from the infinitive flame revealed a small smile that already crossed her face behind the rain and shadows of the dark night.

"The boss doesn't engage in petty conversations with outsiders." The man said, turning his back to her.

"Sir," The guard to the left lowered his rifle, "Isn't that Vongola's Dying Will Flame?"

The man spun around and took a double-take on the parchment the woman offered in her hand. She extended a slender arm through the bars as he inched closer and took it.

"I was sent under direct orders from Vongola's Storm Guardian, on behalf of the Tenth."

The left guard quickly opened the gate and motioned her inside. "Our apologies ma'am, follow me."

Leaving the other two behind, he took the parchment and escorted his new accomplice out of the torrential weather inside, what appeared to be, a castle. It was difficult to examine the contours of the outside perimeter in pouring rain, but the interior was a welcoming sight.

"With all due respect, we weren't expecting the Vongola to send someone of your gender, especially at a time like this." He noted politely.

The woman returned a gentle smile. She pulled down the hood to her cloak, revealing dark, thick, wavy, brown hair plastered to her head and beautiful, dark brown eyes. The rain soaked through her clothing which now hugged her slender form.

She hoped for a quick meeting then change into something dry sooner rather than later.

The guard lead her up a _very_ wide, curved staircase in front, to what seemed to be the fourth floor. She hadn't bothered keeping track of the many levels. Everything was beautifully decorated in red and gold decor over beige walls. At first glance, everything seemed picture-perfect. As her examination of the unfamiliar surroundings deepened, hidden markings were visible under fresh paint in various locations on the current level. Small cracks and dents were present if you looked hard enough.

Something was definitely thrown against the walls, or perhaps _someone_.

"Here we are." She broke away from her observations and turned to the speaker.

They stood at the top entrance to a long corridor. Several double-doors lined both sides with an elevator at the end. _Laziness perhaps, or fear? _She looked back at her escort, who now slowly retreated down the stairs. Before she could open her mouth in protest of his actions, he pointed to the room at the far left then disappeared out of sight.

The doors were slightly ajar. A quick sigh broke the silence as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Now wasn't the time for stalling.

She made her way to the dim light escaping the small crease. After a deep breath, a gentle hand reached for the door's brass handle, knowingly aware of what lurked on the other side.

_**BOOM!**_

Frames rattled against the walls of the corridor as the floor shook violently. The woman shifted her footing in order to prevent herself from losing balance.

"Please, Master Xanxus!" A yell escaped from inside. She froze.

The door opened as quickly as the violent shakes ceased. A middle-aged man came to an abrupt halt at the unexpected presence before him, holding his mid-section. His left eye was partly closed from the swelling and newly formed bruises appearing over his skin.

"Are you ok-"She asked confused, her outstretched hand still clutching the loose handle.

"Oh." He stared at her blankly for a moment. "You're here."

He carefully stepped aside quivering, trying to prevent any further damage to his body and whispered in her ear as she past. "The boss doesn't like to be kept waiting. Please hurry, and watch your head."

That last part only lead to uncertainty. Regardless, she gave the man another confused look before turning her attention to what lay ahead, and confidently walked in the room.

"You're late." A deep, rough voice coldly greeted her through the silence. She stole a glimpse at her watch. The time stated otherwise. If he wanted to play games, she would follow suit.

"If you have a problem with my tardiness, you can take it up with your men at the front gate." She responded coolly.

Waiting for a rebuttal, she tapped a button on her wristband as it began to send warnings.

There was no sense in arguing over small matters now, and she had no intentions of wasting every valuable second of her time on petty arguments. (No matter whom it was.) The woman cautiously moved around the tall chair to face her opposition.

_This is the man who's feared by all?_ She thought. Slouched in a chair, feet crossed over a round table before him, and holding a glass of wine? Or was it something else? She couldn't tell.

Her conscience warned her not to test his patience, even if his own men were responsible for her imaginary delay. Time was not going to be on her side much longer. The sooner this was over with, the better.

"You must know why I'm here." She asked as coolly as before.

"Tch. Save yourself the trouble and get out."

His response was quick and stern. She could tell the man before her was no one she would want to mess with. Then again, his overall persona was quite fearsome. The information which was provided to her earlier was definitely not misleading. _They_ did inform her of _everything_.

Unfortunately for him, nothing was going to stop her until she got what she wanted.

He took a drink from his glass without making any eye contact. The shadows from the fireplace hid part of his face with the exception of the light dancing off the rim. She couldn't quite get a good view. The flames projected warmth, yet the room felt the opposite. It was probably due to the weather and wet clothing, or was this something that went beyond human understanding? A chill swept down her spine.

"Surely, you've seen my file?" She asked with negotiating intents.

Xanxus scowled at her from the corner of his eye before staring back at the empty space before him. Those crimson eyes cut through her like a knife.

"I don't care what your business is with Vongola, here, you're only asking for death." He paused. "Don't make me tell you again. Get out."

His words were spoken in a fearfully low, yet dangerous tone. So, he did read her file.

However, there was still something unsettling in the atmosphere. Previous knowledge of his foul nature and offensive language from the Vongola were not quite present. Why was he so calm after the sudden rage that took place moments before? Not that she would know if this was his calm state or a pre-requisite to something fierce. It just seemed, off.

"Try me." She protested. "My business with the Vongola was transferred to your squad, the Varia."

Her sudden outburst of words even took her by surprise, but this wasn't the time to back down. She wasn't leaving until she was satisfied.

A small curve formed at the edge of his mouth. It was as if he finally heard the magic words to open Pandora's Box. "If you think you can go up against The Varia, I won't stop you. Just don't expect to come out unharmed. Or alive."

The woman crossed her arms and smiled warily at the challenge, despite the few haunting words. "If they're anything like the men at the gate, they won't last thirty seconds in my care."

"Those pieces of trash?" He examined the clear beverage in his glass amusingly before taking another drink. "I never said you were going up against those scum."

He turned to face her. The aura around him was completely unnatural. Her body slowly felt engulfed by fear, frozen in place. His eyes shared no emotion with their viewer and his body remained motionless as the chair itself. He stared long and hard, examining every inch of her that was visible. It was a poor sight to say the least; her clothes dripped on the red carpet after being soaked from outside. Despite the cloak hugging her small frame, Xanxus couldn't read her body movements easily.

She looked young, and there were no signs of hidden weapons under her clothing that he could see. Concluding she posed no threat at the moment, he didn't sense that maniacal urge to kill or to fight like his subordinates when given a mission. He tried to comprehend her notion of the Varia. Even her face showed no disturbance except for the slight glimmer in her dark eyes accepting his challenge.

How could the Vongola possibly believe she's worthy to be part of its independent assassination squad when she appeared fragile and ill-trained? He was starting to get irritated with the thought. This should have been an easy answer in terms of a yes or a no, so why was he contemplating someone who portrayed such little potential, especially a woman? His patience thinned.

"Go to the basement's ground floor." He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, "Now get out before I change my mind."

Without further question, she did as she was told. _This is going to be a long night._

* * *

><p><em>*{*}*<br>_

Footsteps echoed in the vast open space. The young woman stood in the center of an extremely large, empty room. Pipes of various lengths and widths stretched across the ceiling. There appeared to be some sort of observation room located mid-way up one of the walls too. She vaguely made out silhouettes moving behind its tinted windows.

Perhaps she was hallucinating.

The room reminded her of the training facilities she heard about within Vongola's underground base in Japan. That was beside the point though. She was more eager to face her challenge and finish this unnecessary objective as soon as possible. She looked at her wrist again. The small wristband flashed a one-minute warning.

"Ushishishi. Looks like it's time to play."

_What the?_ The woman turned in the direction of the unexpected guest. She prepared to counter any assault coming from the broken silence but felt something brush past her. She stopped mid-turn. There were no windows leading to the outside, so that ruled out one explanation. _If it wasn't the wind, maybe a weapon?_

She faced the course of the obnoxious laugh. A young man with messy, dirty blonde hair and a striped shirt stood several feet away, holding oddly-shaped knives in both hands. Her eyes were momentarily drawn to the shine reflected from the object resting in his hair. _A tiara?_

With a simple gesture of his hands, she felt swift breezes of air move all around her body. In a moment it stopped, resulting in shreds of what was once her cloak now scattered on the ground around her. _A deliberate miss._

"I wouldn't move if I were you, _princess_."

"Bel-senpai, your plan had no effect." A mono-tone voice interrupted. The blonde's disturbingly wide grin faded.

"No one asked for your opinion!" He snapped back.

It became transparent on the shredded pieces of fabric and the reflected light making it known around her; wire. _Did he try to cut me? __Or was this some kind of sick game?_ She stole a quick glance at her wristband once more, thirty-four seconds remained.

_Damn, there isn't enough time for this child's play._

Another presence approached from behind at great speeds. _Just how many are there?  
><em>Complaining wasn't an option if this was indeed, a real, legitimate test.

The woman reached for a well-crafted, ten-inch dagger from its holster on her right thigh. She swung around and countered the impending attack within half a second before two blades collided with each other. Small cuts appeared on her arms as the invisible wire loosened. The muscles in her arm and upper torso trembled at the overwhelming force from this new opponent. The attack didn't allow enough time for a proper counter, resulting in a poor stance. She wouldn't be able to hold that position much longer before her muscles collapsed under the pressure.

Without hesitation, she pushed forward and rebounded backwards off the new blade. Her muscles began to tingle. She looked down at her wristband. _Five seconds left._

"Voi, don't think you'll get off that easy!"

_Four._

Her new opponent rushed forward, blade ready.

_Three._

_Who was laughing?_

_Two._

There was no choice.

_One._

The woman closed her eyes.

_STOP!_

The atmosphere was quiet. All was still for a moment. Her tight grip on the dagger loosened and fell carelessly to the ground. The sound echoed before fading into the silence once more. Rhythmic beats pounded against her outstretched hand. The sensation was soothing and overtook one's conscious mind.

She opened her eyes and was greeted with those of shock and horror from the man standing inches away. His shallow breathing caressed her face as their gaze locked. The long blade remained steady next to her neck, barely touching her skin.

He blinked in confusion. _What the hell just happened?_

She stopped him using her hand. He only noticed once the slight pressure was removed from his chest as she took a step back. His body had entered a brief state of paralysis through one word thought to have voiced itself inside his head. It sounded faint like a whisper pleading for mercy, but so clear. Who knew the impact a small word could have as it filled one's mind with a conveying message to halt all impending actions.

Another thing that caught his attention was her eyes. The sudden turn of events appeared to have stunned her as well as if she wasn't expecting the outcome. He began to feel vaguely uncomfortable for not breaking the gaze. There was something enthralling about those dark eyes. It was something gentle, almost hypnotizing, not the common stern look found in others. They were drawing him in like a carnivorous predator baiting its prey. Still, he couldn't sense any sensation to kill. It didn't make any sense.

He hoped for a welcoming distraction.

As if right on cue, his silent wish was suddenly granted by the ecstatic voice of a tall man with colourful hair and prescription sunglasses. Clasping his hands together in sheer personal enjoyment, the new disturbance had already entered the room.

"Hai!-"

The man paused as he noticed the group and the long sword still extended by its owner.

"Squalo!"

The sudden disappointed yell of his name startled the swordsman.

"Honestly, that's no way to treat our newest member!"

"Voi! What the hell are you talking about?" He swung his sword through the air in protest.

"The boss said so. Now," he looked the girl over, "we need to get you out of those clothes before you catch a cold."

Just like that, she was dragged out of the facility by the exquisite man, leaving his accomplices in a total stupor and oblivion.

* * *

><p>*{*}*<p>

Xanxus stood with arms crossed, observing the scenario below. There was something about the girl he found apprehensive. Yet, it amused him to see her target the shark above all others. Whether it was intentional or not, seeing his second-in-command come to a halt as if he were possessed would never get old in his mind.

"What do you think?"

A small form re-assembled itself, hovering in mid-air. The figure was no bigger than that of a baby, sporting a black hood and cloak with a bright indigo pacifier hanging from its neck.

"It wasn't an illusion." It responded.

Xanxus frowned. This meant only one thing.

"But there were no traces of deathperation flames used either. How fascinating."

His eyes narrowed at the infant's conclusion. It wasn't just coincidence that the damn shark would stop in the middle of an attack. There was no way. She did something, and it would only be a matter of time before he found out.


	2. Chapter 1: Uncertainties

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own KHR.  
>This is an update of the original chapter 1 + 2 put together.<br>Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>*{*}*<em>

_A tall man in a red dress shirt and black suit leaned over the desk as he flipped through the many pages in his hands. The room was very quiet except for the calm breathing of his fellow comrades. It was a bright, sunny day. _

_A woman sat in a small armchair; hair loosely tied back and hands tightly clasped over her lap as she waited patiently. The young man sitting in front of her had reviewed the papers twice already, not counting the meeting prior with his boss. _

_He set the large file aside and looked up with bright green eyes. They studied her form, her expression and her emotions. He narrowed his gaze with uncertainty._

"_After extensive reviews, __the boss has decided you would become a valuable asset to the Vongola. Not many people outside a Famiglia are given a promising opportunity such as this." _

_He paused and oversaw the approval from the other well-dressed individuals around them, nodding their heads. _

"_Due to your current situation, and your history, we'll make this one exception. You'll be joining our independent assassination squad. They'll provide you the protection you need, while you play your part."_

"_Thank you."_

_He extended a large envelope. _

"_Everything you'll need is in there."_

_He watched as the woman tucked it under her cloak and stood._

"_Please, give my regards to your boss. Thank you again."_

"_They're an unruly group and don't take things light-heartedly." He noted after her. "They aren't ones to mess around with."_

_She returned a warm, gentle smile to the young man in response to his advice. The large doors closed behind her as she exited the room. _

It was only the beginning of a new life; a new life with possibly, a former enemy but indirectly making them her new family. The woman quietly changed into drier clothing as she replayed the same thoughts through her head. It was almost even o'clock and the rain was still pattering away on the large vertical windows as the winds howled into the dark abyss.

The day's events left her exhausted. All she wanted to do was sleep. Her belongings were brought to the massive bedroom suite fitted with a king's size bed, an exceptionally large closet and desk. The furnishings were made of maple and oak, along with the usual gold decor here and there to match the rest of the household. She crawled under the many blankets, took off a pendant accented with a sapphire gemstone, and placed it on the night stand.

She allowed her mind to go blank as the soft, comforting mattress and pillows engulfed her. Exhaustion, worry and fear were slowly replaced by calm, steady breathing as her eyes shut out the lively world into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>*{*}*<p>

The first week living with The Varia was definitely above normal. Way above normal. In fact, they would qualify for their own customary category if they could. Every morning was beyond crazy, no one bothered to even ask for her name. They were either too busy shouting at each other or heading out for a mission. This allowed the woman to observe their individual personalities and get to know them.

The tall eccentric man with colourful hair was Lussuria, who had introduced himself the night of her arrival. Also known as Varia's Sun Guardian, he was the most excited after finding out a female joined their little dysfunctional group. He considered himself as their big sister. She soon found out why; Lussuria was always found helping out the Famiglia any way he could through household chores, cooking and shopping. The shopping, he was most excited about that. She couldn't help but sarcastically wonder, _why_?

The blond knife freak was Belphegor, also known as Bel, or _Prince the Ripper._ He considered himself a prince and a genius, which explained the tiara, but was a dangerous one to say the least. The woman made a mental note about highly possible psychotic mannerisms.

Their Lightning Guardian was a quiet one, Leviathan, or Levi for short. Apparently, he was in love with their boss, so Bel said. She could slightly understand why after observing him constantly at the boss' side any chance he got. He lived off the obsession.

Fran was their replacement illusionist. He always came up with fun, negative remarks to use on the others while speaking in his unusually, loveable mono-tone voice. The boy rarely showed any emotion at all, even when Bel would stab him with knives.

Finally, there was Varia's Rain Guardian, Superbi Squalo. He had beautiful, long silver hair resulting from his devotion to the boss, a bad temper and a deafening voice. The swordsman avoided her presence ever since the incident upon her arrival. She hoped to keep it that way.

Point taken, they truly were an unruly group of individuals. The woman found herself sitting on a green sofa in the common room alone, quietly laughing at the small misfortunes she got herself involved with. There was never a dull moment in the mansion.

She looked out the window at the vast greenery and bright skies. It was another beautiful day. Lussuria and Fran were on a mission and due back soon, Levi was patrolling the corridors upstairs, Squalo was training some recruits, Bel was nowhere to be found and she sensed a presence next to her for the fifteenth time that week. Yes, she kept track.

Every time she'd look up from reading, or around the room, there was no one. It would happen at random. Fran wasn't here, so she knew it wasn't an illusion. She reminded herself to ask him about it once he got back.

It might just be her imagination after spending a good portion of every day in the same quiet room alone.

The woman turned her attention back to the book in her hands, ignoring the imaginative disturbance. A few minutes passed before she felt the same presence much closer, and this time, in front of her. Perhaps whatever it was would stop once she spoke out loud.

"I know you're there." She said knowingly, believing it was just her imagination once more.

"You really are one of _them_."

She cocked an eyebrow as a tiny voice responded and manifested itself in mid-air. A small baby revealed itself in the similar Varia uniform with a bright pacifier around its neck. _An_ _Arcobaleno?_

"That's correct."

Her muscled tightened as her thoughts were no longer her own. "So it was you who's been giving off that presence."

"I'm surprised you picked up on it the first time." The infant replied. "I'm Mammon."

The small infant hovered down on the sofa next to her.

"And what do I owe an Arcobaleno for being blessed with his presence?" She asked.

"Normally, I would charge a substantial fee but I'll make this meeting an exception since you seem like a trustworthy ally." Mammon responded amusingly.

"Oh?"

"There are questions that need answering."

She became hesitant. The Varia weren't given any information about her past, which the Vongola uneasily respected. It was only natural for others to become curious when one knows so little of another.

"I haven't heard of a Gallante Family."

"That's because there isn't one."

Mammon eyed her under his hood. "Are there any boundaries you don't want me to cross?"

_Everything._ She really didn't want to go through this. It would have been much easier if she was strapped to a chair and forced to confess her life story after hours of inhumane torture with everyone present. That would be the ideal circumstance.

"You're name is Illeana Gallante, born May 5th, and 30 years old. You master in close-quarters combat, carry a specially-crafted dagger as your weapon. That's all we know."

She relaxed once Mammon finished their one-way conversation. They really didn't know anything about her.

"There's something that tells me you possess something, intriguing." He informed.

The young boy vanished as the pitter-patter of footsteps quickly echoed down the halls. Illeana reached out to the infant's last known position, only to find he was still there. Gently picking him up, she held him in her lap. Holding the infant, she somehow felt at ease.

"Mammon, may I ask you a question?"

"That depends."

"How were you able to read my thoughts?" With that, the infant pondered her question.

"I couldn't."

"Shishishi, found ya!" Bel stormed the room. Disappointment struck the young blonde's face only to find Illeana awkwardly holding a book at the edge of her knees, surprised by his presence. He surveyed the room before drawing his attention back to her position.

"Looking for something?" She asked, attempting to look as bored and uninterested as possible. Enthused, the prince inched closer, his face leaning in. He snickered at her distaste in the close proximity.

"The prince is looking for someone. Maybe the peasant can help." With that, he scooped up the book and tossed it aside as he waved his hand between the two of them. She watched him with the utmost concern. _He must have left after his royal highness entered the room. _

"I know you're in here you little brat!" Bel called out, "Shishishi, now come out."

Illeana sighed.

"Bel-senpai, who are you talking to you?" Fran walked in closely followed by Lussuria. The mono-tone voice presented itself with a big frog hat, bright green hair and eyes, while holding the baby, Mammon, in his arms.

The prince lunged for the little guy. Illeana could have sworn the baby smiled before the mass clasped in Bel's hands turned to mist and disintegrated out of sight.

"So the mission went well?" She asked, attempting to change the subject. Bel soon lost interest and retired next to her on the sofa and took out a few knives, hidden within his sleeve. He threw them one at a time at the wall ahead.

"We'll discuss that later. The boss has a mission for you." Lussuria responded excitedly.

"A mission?"

"Yes, isn't this wonderful?" He expressed happily. "Sadly, I won't be able to join you on your first one."

Palm to the face in disappointment, Lussuria sighed. "Oh well, you better go upstairs dear, you too Bel."

"The prince does not take-"

"My my, if you don't hurry, the boss will get very upset!"

Bel clenched his teeth and strolled away irritated as their mother-like colleague shooed them out of the room.

* * *

><p>*{*}*<p>

Illeana pushed open the door to the office of their boss. She walked into the lavishly decorated room and sat herself down on the opposite side of Belphegor, in front of the pre-occupied desk.

"Voi! You called boss?"

The swordsman joined moments later and approached the seating area. He remained standing, arms crossed and awaiting further instruction.

Xanxus examined them with beady, red eyes before throwing a classified file at the strategy captain.

"There are a few pieces of trash that need to be taken out."

Bel relaxed in his chair, arms stretched over the frame, "Ushishi, sounds fun."

His eyes narrowed at the optimism, "You're going to Turin."

Illeana blinked in confusion. _Turin. It's such an odd place, at the North-west coastline of Italy._

"...family...collect information...eliminate hostile presence..." Squalo mumbled, reading the file in his hands.

Xanxus' eyes began to fume with rage as always. It was part of who he was but was never a good sign. His crimson eyes were lying upon her frame with eliminating intents. Her body grew tense in the silence.

"Voi! What kind of mission is this?" Squalo demanded.

Ignored, the swordsman stepped closer, waving the file in front of his boss. Without taking his gaze off the young woman, Xanxus threw his glass effortlessly at Squalo's head.

"VOIII!" Rubbing the area of impact he readied himself to retaliate.

"Trash, you're leaving in one hour. Get ready." Xanxus commanded, darting a homicidal glare at the trio. Illeana remained speechless. There was no doubt that they would definitely find long lost secrets exposed to their greedy curiosity. She was afraid of what they may find, for her uncertainty slowly grew into fear.

* * *

><p>*{*}*<p>

A prickling feeling shuddered up Illeana's spine as their destination slowly came into view under the setting sun. The short flight to the small city left her whole body tense as she tried to connect the dots with the semi-familiar location. However, she retained no solid memory of the place but it wasn't a good feeling.

The black car pulled over on the side of the road, away from a mansion-like estate ahead. The two Varia officers got out, followed by Illeana. She quivered at the sudden change in temperature. A cool breeze brushed past them, sending shivers through her body. No, it was the nervous feeling one got when someone found out something that wasn't supposed to be found.

While the estate was deemed abandoned, it was still best to proceed with caution. It was located on the edge of a cliff, next to the ocean just outside of Turin. The many windows were barred shut and natural overgrowth dominated the many walkways and stone-crafts leading to the entrance. There were no gates or brick walls surrounding the property either, just trees and shrubs that have since long become untamed. Hostile presences were reported around the area. The Vongola believed it had to do with a famiglia that disbanded decades ago, so the trio were sent to investigate.

They moved to the front doors in silence._ Something doesn't feel right._

"Ushishi, is the peasant scared?" Bel inquired. He monitored her timid movements from behind as they neared their destination. She returned a deathly glare, mutely warning him.

"No." _And why do you keep calling me that?_

"Don't lie to the prince." He said wittily. A grin plastered his face as he brushed past her, purposefully leaving her at the rear. It wasn't that she was afraid; her conscience was just setting off red alarms in her head. _Get a grip Illeana; you're part of an assassination squad now. Don't let something so foolish sway your thoughts and easily interfere with your work._

"Voi, keep your voices down! I want to get this over with." Squalo hissed impatiently as he kicked the rusted doors open with his boot.

"So much for being quiet..." She mumbled.

He stepped through first, never letting his guard down. The remaining sunlight bathed the interior with a soft golden glow. Webs and dust overlaid the walls and scattered items that have remained in their current location since its abandonment. They swiftly and quietly surveyed every room on the main floor, retrieving little information. It was a quick process since most of the rooms consisted of large, ravishing furniture for seating areas, which has succumbed to decay after the many years, and a kitchen. Broken glass and wood splinters littered the floor, making it difficult to move undetected.

Out of disinterest, the two Varia officers retraced back to a staircase near the entrance, leading up to the next level. Illeana trailed behind. It definitely wasn't the kind of mission she had hoped for. Crushed glass and debris echoed through the silent hallways. Squalo pushed through the first door closest to him on the left. Shelving units crossed the walls on both sides of an exceptionally large desk and a floor-length window over-looking the ocean. Despite the wrecked room and aged furnishings, the view was quite nice.

"Looks like our luck hasn't run out after all," she said, maneuvering around the desk.

"Only peasants need luck." Bel smirked as he lightly shoved papers and any other junk around him, clearly not entertained in the petty task.

"Bel, hurry up and help us with these files!" Squalo hollered with irritation. He scanned through the mountains of financial assets and documentations pertaining to a former family from the estate. Nothing of interest or equal importance presented itself so he moved on to the bookshelves along the wall. The prince left the room out of boredom, hands resting behind his head and continued a sweep of the higher levels.

Illeana pulled out a wooden chair and sat down behind the desk. She sifted through paperwork scattered before her, organizing it into piles as she went. Many pages were faded, possibly from the constant sunlight exposure. Something caught her attention beneath the many files.

"Hmm?"

She lifted a light folder, freeing it from the debris and dust before looking inside. A letter fell into her lap. She opened the envelope and carefully took out its contents. A distant squeal momentarily filled the silence before fading into the ruffling of papers. Illeana looked over at Squalo, who remained focused on the search for anything valuable. She figured it was a small animal or her skeptical imagination, and then returned to the letter held in her hands. _I really need to stop worrying._

The letter too, was mostly faded. Only a few words and sentences were visible here and there.

_...Saveria Family...a new weapon to secure mafia standings...flame-testing...retreated...Frederico eliminated...new threat...Vongola...June 3rd..._

She stared at the writing, overwhelmed. _What is this?-_

"What the..."

Illeana turned to face the swordsman. He was gripping the papers, reading its contents extensively.

"Did you find something?" She asked. Rolling her eyes from lack of a response, she took a deep breath.

"SQUALO!"

"VOI! What the hell woman?" He threw his arms down in a huff beyond content after losing concentration. She sighed at the outburst. There was no getting anywhere with this man. He suddenly raised his hand holding the papers, as if he forgot or was about to say something important.

"Are you related to Frederico Gallante?" He asked, not looking away from the papers.

"Excuse me?"

"ARE YOU DEAF? I ASKED IF YOU'RE RELATED TO SOME GUY CALLED FRED-"

"I heard you the first time." She interrupted. The swordsman paused before facing her, temper rising.

"DON'T get me in a bad mood and answer the damn question." He growled in response. His voice attempted to remain steady.

"Perhaps you should learn to control yourself." She taunted. He noticed her hand resting firmly over the dagger on her right thigh. A smirk curved the corner of his mouth. She had nerve to have unvoiced a challenge with the Second Sword Emperor. Squalo was more than glad to take her on a second time. He refused to be stopped again.

"Ushishishi, the prince can hear you from the basement." Bel exclaimed through their transmitters. The signal cut off as the floor began to shake. Several explosions resounded through the halls from the lower levels, collapsing upon impact from an unidentifiable force.

"Bel? Voi, BEL! What happened?" Squalo yelled through the transmitter as he walked out by the staircase. Smoke filled the air from below as part of the stairs caved in. There went their escape route.

His intuition told him to turn around. As he did so, his sword came into contact with two bodily masses; their clothing glitched for a moment before falling down the steps past the shark, immobile. He sensed a strong presence surrounding him thus raising his sword, ready to attack the newly invisible foe.

Illeana had remained in the office room. She too, sensed a strong presence within the estate. Dagger in hand, she carefully made her way around the desk, attempting to remain quiet. She peered out the door before entering the hall. Squalo was nowhere in sight. Faint sounds of metal clashing against each other and thumps reverberated from above. She suspected he was above her. The other side was completely blocked off by the floor from the next level. The ceiling posed for a sturdy ramp from the cave-in. However, she needed to get out of the building which meant going down, not up.

There should have been another exit near the end of the corridor, but she was introduced to a dead end. Another explosion rung through the air, this time the wall burst and sent Illeana flying through the opposite wall into a parallel room. Her body ached as she tried to squirm her way out of boulder-sized chunks of wood, brick and concrete reinforcement. She squinted, trying to rid herself of the haziness after her head made contact with the hard surface. Her vision remained a light blur. She blinked several times trying to clear her surroundings, only to stumble through the rubble on hands and knees.

A cold aura draped over the room.

She paused, lowering herself as close to the ground as possible. A memory of a tall, dark man with an outstretched hand, hidden behind shadows flashed through her mind. It felt like someone was reaching out to her, for her. She steadied her breathing as a cool, foreign object gently slid behind her. The dagger was lost beneath the rubble so she had to rely on hand-to-(hopefully) hand combat and prayed whatever was present, would be taken by surprise.

In a second, Illeana gathered her wits and pushed herself to the side of the room.

"_Ah, ah, ah..."_ She froze, not that she had a choice. Something or someone grabbed hold of her neck from behind. She felt a subconscious change. Her dazed mind grew dark as memories were easily injected into her conscious brain. _Is this an illusion?_

"_How could you possibly misinterpret, let alone insult such lively recollections!"_

_Who's speaking?_ The grasp around her neck tightened. Her airway slowly and desperately sought fresh, crisp air to fill her incapacitating lungs.

"_You possess something of great value dear Illeana, something which belongs to us." _A bitter, clammy hand rested lightly over her chest, barely touching her exposed skin from beneath her coat. Her blurred vision intensified. Ignoring the visual sensors, reflexes kicked in as she swung her leg behind her captor and yanked forward with all her might. The dead weight crashed to its knee, loosening the grip around her neck. She took the opportunity to elbow the unlucky bastard above the diaphragm, freeing herself completely.

"_Not bad."_

A sharp pain jolted up her leg as she attempted to stand. Without a clear sight, Illeana wouldn't be able to fight let alone find a safe place to hide. _Where's Bel and Squalo at a time like this? They should have wiped out the rest with no problems. _

She turned the feeling over like an unnatural emotion. She was part of the Varia, an elite assassin. Why was she dismissing her own skills without thought? Confidence? Pride?

Illeana mustered any remaining strength and stood, ignoring the aches and pains throbbing over her body. She had to prove not only to everyone around her, but to herself that she could take on at least one enemy alone. She wasn't weak at all, her current situation just so happened to be a bit challenging and unexpected, that's all.

She drearily fixed her attention on the shadowy figure as strong arms lunged around her body ruthlessly. The force staggered the two into the back window, overlooking the water. Glass shattered upon impact as Illeana tried to free herself from his grasp. It was only in the setting sun that she was able to vaguely distinguish a middle-aged man with dark hair and menacing eyes before turning her around; hands held behind her back as another set of icy fingers forced themselves into the back of her neck like claws.

Her upper body was forced over the stone railing. Pain soothed all affected areas into numbness. She was beginning to drift into unconsciousness.  
>Waves crashed into the rocks below. One wrong move and you'd fall to your death.<p>

"_Now, where is IT?"_

Unsatisfied, a surge of afflicting pain swept up her body as the man released her neck and focused on an open wound to her upper thigh. She clamped her mouth shut, refusing to show full signs of agony. This only amused him to grab hold of her neck once more and jerk her forward, pushing her body further over the edge.

Gravity took its toll as a necklace she wore around her neck freed itself from the confinements of the coat and swung back and forth. The man was suddenly drawn to it like a bird to bright, shiny objects. The purple sapphire pendant sparkled in the diminishing light across the horizon.

The stunned man loosened his grip in awe as he reached for the small, fascinating necklace only to lose focus on balance. The dead weight of the woman slipped from his fingers. Without hesitation she grabbed the man's clothing and the two fell off the railing, crashing with incoming waves as they broke the water's surface in a blinding light.

For a brief moment, the cool waters soothed her aching form only to transition back to painful stabs as she drifted further from the surface. Signals alerted her of the danger and carbon dioxide rising in her lungs but her limbs were unresponsive.

A dark shape slowly drifted in the distance. The crimson-tinted waters faded out of sight into the black abyss. She couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. The last glimmer of light reflected off her pendant as she gave in to unconsciousness, forever.

* * *

><p>*{*}*<p>

Faint footsteps paced in the darkness. Small whispers filtered through attentive ears recounting their unique stories. It was difficult to distinguish what was being told as they meshed into one single tone. Eyelids flickered open, scanning the area. _Where am I?_

The room was dark except for a stray light bathing the corner on a nightstand. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light, foreign surroundings told Illeana that she wasn't back at Varia headquarters.

She scanned the room, intent on solving the small mystery of her current location. A plain, white bed set covered her frail body, a metal tray with unidentified objects rested on top of a cabinet on the other side of the bed and her Varia jacket was folded over a chair with one crutch leaning against the arm.

With a small stretch to check her condition, she swung her legs over the side of the bed. A jolt of pain raced up her left side. Dark eyes widened as the covers receded with a quick gesture from her hand. She examined thick bandages bulging around her upper thigh. It was an unfortunate reminder of the previous battle despite the little memory that was retained.

What was more troubling was her current attire; a white, frilly cotton dress that came down to the knees. She never owned such a thing before and wondered where it came from.

The soft material slid freely as she stood, carefully balancing her weight on the right. She hopped on one foot to the leather chair and slipped into her jacket. The drawers and closet hid no other garments from sight except her black boots. Luckily, the injury didn't swell below the knee which allowed her to tie them with ease.

Grabbing the crutch, Illeana opened the door stealthily. A flash of light spilled through the crack, lighting the dark contours of the room. She observed both ends of the long hallway. Light fixtures lined the walls in a soft glow as they reflected off the dark wooden floors. Praying no one would spot her in her current state, she began her search down one end of the hall.

Not a living soul was present.

The last thing she wanted was someone seeing her in nothing but a dress and jacket. Or was it a nightgown? She pondered the mysteries while in search of much needed answers.

After several minutes had passed limping, a loud voice interrupted the quiet expedition. Illeana stopped in front of an open door to a tall man in short, white hair and a fancy black suit, back turned and yelling, "...but my flames were rejected to the EXTREME!"

The ecstatic man seemed frustrated over an unknown issue as he raised his fists in the air. Behind him, a young man and woman sat on a luxurious sofa, attentive to his concerns.

The two looked up at the new presence. Lack of attention from his colleagues focused the white-haired man's attention to the Varia assassin standing whimsically behind him.

"I don't think all you're flames went to waste, Ryohei." The young man occupying the sofa stood. He sported an olive-green trench coat and had beautiful blonde hair parted to one side. The swell of emotion relieved some tension from her chest at a familiar sight.

"Dino..."

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" He responded with a gentle smile all too common. "This is Ryohei Sasagawa, Vongola's Sun Guardian. He aided in your recovery which we'll discuss shortly."

The white-haired man straightened his stature, gave a stern nod as he offered his hand and lead Illeana to a seat next to Dino and the female accomplice. It appeared that they were expecting her. She turned back to Dino to begin the end to all of her questions.

"If you'd like to know what happened during your leave, I can tell you." The new voice was sweet and friendly. Eyes settled on the feminine silhouette next to the Cavallone boss. Her eyes were a serene blue and deep, straight crimson hair framed her face perfectly while wearing the same garments as the Vongola Guardian.

More importantly, how long was she out? Illeana clenched her teeth, preventing any sound from escaping. Her new _acquaintance_ reassured their current situation with another warm smile.

"As Mr. Sasagawa tended to your wounds, it appeared that the Sun Flames reacted with your necklace, resulting in an unexpected and unfortunate circumstance." The woman paused, allowing Illeana to absorb the reality of her words. "You fell asleep for three days. You're body somehow rejected the flames and all other treatment provided."

The Sun Guardian folded his arms across his chest, nodding in agreement. Illeana extended a hand to her neck. Her pulse quickened. She was asleep for several days, big deal. The necklace wasn't present, so what did they do with it?

"That pendant seems to be very important to you."

Illeana studied the woman. Her face shared no expression other than the same gentle smile as Dino. She figured this would turn into a lovely cross-examination.

"It was a family heirloom." She responded evenly.

The woman observed the Varia jacket for only a moment as she carefully worded her next phrase. It didn't suit the one wearing it. Eyes flicked up from the emblem on its sleeve.

The so-called _assassin_ appeared too innocent like a lost child to ever be considered a killer. One must possess a skill that rivals the Varia's in order to receive acceptance amongst their squad. Everything happened for a reason, so there must be a reason why this person was classified as a top-level killer among the Vongola Family. Determination pushed the woman to voice reality.

"You're being hunted like a stray dog." She reached down to her side and tossed several files on the table between them. "These are remnants gathered from your mission. Apparently, a valuable weapon disappeared from a small family along with their boss sixty-three years ago."

The Sun Guardian however, stood impatiently trying to remain focused on the petty conversation. He and Dino exchanged quick glances at the Varia assassin's irritation. They all knew her attentiveness was on high alert upon waking up to an unfamiliar sight, separated from her comrades and being partly interrogated by people she never met before.

"The files also mention the execution of a man which took place approximately twenty-five years ago outside his home in southern Italy." Dino added.

"That man," the woman began, "was supposedly your father."

Claustrophobia clouded Illeana's thoughts as the air around them thickened. She reminded herself it was just a trick of the mind, but the truth was beginning to spread like spilt milk.

She hoped for an end to the mentality of it all. Too bad it was wishful thinking.

She couldn't help but stare at the documents. She wanted to congratulate them on their findings. However, it was old news and information she already had access to. Not that they knew that.

"What does that have to do with my current situation?" She asked.

"Everything."

"Something extremely important must have happened for you to be under the Varia's care."

Everyone turned to Ryohei. The attention didn't damper his assertion in the slightest. In fact, he became more persistent.

"While I don't remember all the details, octopus-head and Sawada were stunned by your predisposition of somehow remaining undetected by enemy radars...for years."

"If the enemy doesn't know who or what to look for, they pose no threat." Illeana responded.

She was growing tired of this nonsense. These three resembled your best friends trying to encourage verbal communications as the primary solution to all your problems.

So far, anyway, but Ryohei didn't budge.

The Cavallone boss vacated his seat. He too grew tired of the tension that was starting to get them nowhere. He knew she wanted answers, they all did.

"Tests were run after the failed treatment in order to find a solution to help you medically."

Shadows cascaded over his face as he titled his head down from her watchful eyes. He let out a calm sigh before continuing, still unsure if his actions would retain any value at this point.

"You emitted a flame Illeana, one that we never thought possible."

He walked over to her and held out his hand. From the loose grasp, he opened his palm as a crystal-clear blue jewel dwindled from the thin, silver chain before her eyes.

* * *

><p>*{*}*<p>

Hearing about the report was no surprise to the Varia boss, Xanxus. In fact, it was quite amusing. He enjoyed sitting in his over-sized chair, arms and legs crossed while listening to Squalo recount the mission's details with a hint of annoyance.

A change of atmosphere was always welcome. Especially, since it involved the fanatical swordsman.

Well that was the only exception; Squalo's misfortune.

Regardless, they'd managed to retrieve valuable Intel from a small, disbanded family. Soon after, the trio were ambushed. The abandoned mansion was not so abandoned after all.

Bel went on a blood-infested killing-spree and wiped out most of their foe. Squalo even fell silent as he tried to explain something about a bright light, a disintegrated body turned to ash and their newest member almost drowning. Almost.

The image of her lifeless body drifting away will forever remain embedded in his mind.

She got lucky.

He looked away from the wide screen trying to understand the logic of what had happened. Connecting the details reminded him of a jig-saw puzzle with those small pieces. He hated puzzles.

"Squalo, are you alright?" Lussuria's voice rang through the integrated speaker system. "This isn't like you."

The swordsman cringed in response. He barely heard the worried question as he contemplated the possibilities of their situation with a half dead girl. Rather, his situation with a half dead girl. Bel was lucky enough to head back to headquarters while Squalo was stuck baby-sitting.

"Shishishi. Looks like our Strategy Captain is worried about someone."

"The hell I'm not!" Squalo waved his sword in disagreement. No, he was worried but not about _her_. He would rather die than admit something so weak.

"I hope she'll be alright." Lussuria leaned his palm into his cheek with worry. "If only I were there..."

"VOIII! Weren't you listening? Flames. Don't. WORK!"

Xanxus leaned further in his seat as the corners of his mouth curved upwards. A witty idea struck the Varia boss.

"Five days."

All communications came to a halt. He had their full, undivided attention.

"In five days, she better be ready." He clarified with a quick display of one of his guns.

"But Boss! There's no way she'll be able to-"

Menacing eyes cut Lussuria's concern short. No one else dared to defy his motives.

Irritated that he now had more work to deal with, Squalo cut the conversation even shorter.

"Fine." _Damn, shitty boss._

* * *

><p><em>A memory filled the emptiness in the dark corners of her mind. Small, glassed eyes widened in the tight embrace. The closet doors provided poor vision between the slits from the outside. A tall shadow had crashed to its knees with a grunt.<em>

_A voice echoed through conscientious ears, rebounding off every wall and object, never to be forgotten again. Warm, wet fluid streamed down her cheeks as she held her breath. The grip around her body tightened, placing a gentle hand over her mouth._

_Two steps forward. The wooden floors never lied. A metallic __clink__ replaced the deep breathing of the shadowed figures. Silence awaited its breakthrough long enough._

_One shot broke the unspoken stability._

The past was forgotten. History would soon repeat itself.

Illeana stood as still as a statue for just under an hour, contemplating the idea of leaving the crazy mafia world behind. Slender hands loosely encased the doorknobs to the main entrance.

No, that would be too easy.

The Vongola knew all her secrets and it would take little effort to catch her if she tried to run. This was her family now, whether she liked it or not. Guilt engulfed stray emotions the more she permitted her conscience to take over. Sacrifices have already begun.

Three steps strode forward.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Annoyance filled the man's words. Illeana cautiously looked over her shoulder to the tall man in Varia uniform with long, silver hair. Squalo.

"Why do you want to know?"

A nerve twitched. The polite sarcasm in her tone threw him for a loop. He moved himself between her and the door, forcing her hands off the handles.

"I have the right." He said, irritated.

"Is that so?" She reached for the handle only to be stopped mid-way.

"You're not going anywhere."

"You're not my boss."

He took the words into short consideration until the click of a door opened to his right. The cool, night breeze gently blew past him. The girl was fast for someone with a leg injury.

"Voiii! You little piece of trash—"

"Call me that again and you'll be trashed."

Illeana swung the crutch at him as fair warning. He grabbed the end unconcerned and pulled it closer, causing her to lose balance.

Her body was thrown into him from the force. One strong arm caught her before hitting the ground and the other held onto the opened door handle for support.

Why he reflexively prevented her body from falling, he didn't know.

Once again, he was faced with questionable dark eyes and a tight grip on his upper arm. A strange sensation washed through him as time pressed on over the few seconds they shared. Relief swept over his muscles, a relaxed feeling. He could have sworn his body felt lighter, but only for a second.

"Umm...Squalo?"

He blinked back to reality, staring her down a few seconds longer before hoisting her body over his shoulder.

"H-hey! Put me down!"

"Not happening."

Within minutes of brisk steps up the lavished staircase and down the halls, he opened a door to a small room. Quickly, but carefully he placed Illeana on the nearby bed and headed back to the door without hesitation.

"You start training tomorrow."

She looked at him, slightly shocked. "Excuse me?"

"Orders, from the Boss." He responded with aggravation before shutting the door behind him, not wanting to continue.

Illeana threw her head back onto the soft pillows in a huff. The whole day was full of stress for everyone but to begin training in less than 24 hours upon waking up just wasn't ethical. She cursed herself for seeing it coming. Still, she'll have to prove not only to her boss, but to everyone that a simple injury won't keep her down.

She raised a hand in the air above her face and studied the small jewel dangling back and forth. A smile curved her mouth at the accepted challenge.

"Let the training begin."

* * *

><p><em>Six days later...<em>

A pen continuously tapped the wooden surface of a polished desk. Dino paused, watching the young, crimson-haired woman gaze out a window next to him before resuming the taps. A private jet left a short while ago. Both were nervous.

"Could you please stop that?"

The shattered silence scared Dino out of his seat, dropping the pen in the process.

"Sorry about that." He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment before reaching down to retrieve the pen.

"Do you think she's ready?" The woman asked, not breaking her gaze from the window.

"Why do you ask?" Dino went to stand up but crashed to the floor after hitting his head on the underside of the desk. "Ow, ow, ow!"

The young woman sighed at his adversity. "Five days isn't enough time. Her training was incomplete."

"Heh."

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. You just worry too much." He eased himself back in his chair. She turned to him.

"She's not a fighter."

Dino looked down at the papers in front of him. There were various Vongola files, invoices sent from the Cavallone family and other information neatly piled on top of each other.

"No, but she could change the tides of this new war." He stated.

She watched him scan the top file. The Vongola have been persistent when it came to collecting information and organization.

"I just don't understand his motives at this point."

Dino strayed from the documents in his hands. "Who? Xanxus?"

"Yes."

"Enrica, he won't kill her." He reassured.

She got up from her seat and moved next to the Cavallone boss.

"Besides, she's protected. Even if Xanxus tried to kill her upon arrival, he would be stopped before he even had the chance to break through her skin." A smirk crossed his face at her disbelief.

"I guess I'll never fully understand that man." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Give yourself the benefit of the doubt. You know him better than most, next to Tsuna."

She chucked a nearby book at him in amusement. Dino ducked just in time as it grazed the top of his golden hair. He couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_I hope you all enjoyed reading this so far! (Especially my poor attempt at humour, haha!)_

_Translations that will come in handy in the near future:_

_Illeana = Italian meaning "Pure"  
>Enrica = Italian meaning "Home Ruler"<br>Saveria Family = "New House"_


End file.
